


It’s All Good Baby // Archie Andrews

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Imagines, Reader-Insert, rivadale, riverdale fluff, riverdale imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: y/n gets her appendix out, and Archie comes and visits her.





	It’s All Good Baby // Archie Andrews

* * *

You nervously fiddled with your fingers, as you waited for the doctors to come in. You looked to the IV letting out a sigh. You hated hospital.

“Hey.” Archie spoke, making you turn your head towards him. Your face lightening up, a huge smile forming on your face.

“Archie, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school? How did you find out I was here?” you asked, sitting up. You cringed, the IV line pulled.

“Your mum told me you were in the hospital when I came to pick you for school.” Archie explained, leaning with guitar case against the wall while putting his bag beside it.

“This is embarrassing.” You muttered, putting your hand over your face. As Archie grabbed a chair, pulling it next to your bed.

“You’re my girlfriend, y/n, don’t be embarrassed.” Archie spoke, grabbing a hold of your hand.

Your cheeks still pink. You bite your lip, letting out a whine.

“This is embarrassing, I’m in an ugly hospital gown, I look horrible, and you’ll prob see my out of it, not to mention I could die, I could get an infection from it. I can’t be in here, you should take me home, I’d rather be in school, where I can’t die.” You rambled, trying to get out of bed, but failing when you feel a sharp pain.

“You’re going to be okay, you’re just scared, and I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you, Y/n.” Archie cooed, rubbing soothing circles on your hand.

“You promise?” you asked, lifting your other hand towards him, holding up your pinkie finger.

“I promise.” Archie chuckled, hooking his pinkie finger with yours.

“I love you too.” You spoke, making Archie smile. He stood up, leaning closer to you until his lips touched yours.

He pulled away when he heard a voice.

“Ready, for your surgery?” the doctor asked, as a few doctors came into the room.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” you answered, gripping Archie’s hand tighter.

“Who’s this young gentleman?” a female doctor asked, as she put a needle in your catheter.

Before you could say anything, your vision blurred and your speech becomes slurred. Letting go of Archie’s hand.

“Her boyfriend, Archie.” Archie spoke. Making the doctor smile. As the other one took the IV bag off the hook.

“Well, Archie, y/n is in good hands.” The doctor spoke, as they wheeled you out of the room.

**_~~~~_ **

Archie strummed the strings of his guitar, humming softly. Every now and then looking up, to see if you were awake.

“Hey.” Archie spoke gently, as he noticed, your eyes opening.

“Y-you stayed.” You mumbled as Archie put his guitar down, grabbing a hold of your head.

“Aw, I like your music.” You whined, making Archie blush.

“Can you cuddle me?” you asked, pouting at him.

“Am I aloud to you?” he asked.

You shrugged your shoulders.

“I want you too.” You begged. Making him get up. He carefully laid beside you, facing you.

“I love you, so much, Archie.” You mumbled, turning your head to look at him.

“I love you more, babe.” Archie cooed, cupping cheek, his lips touching yours, softly.


End file.
